Magikarp Jump Wiki
Welcome to the Magikarp Jump Wikia Magikarp Jump Wikia is an encyclopedia about the Pokemon game: Magikarp Jump, and everything related! Learn about events, food, training, etc. here! Possibly even some "hidden secrets" (such as once in a game triggerable events) What is Magikarp Jump? Magikarp Jump is a game found in the App store of your phone or mobile device. It is classified as a casual game that requires no skill to play and progress in the game. It also has a Premium Currency (Diamonds- purchase for real money) that allows for speedy progression within this game but is entirely unnecessary to actually play and complete the game. Diamonds are also available as rewards for completing certain tasks and goals within the game. Diamonds can be used to purchase Items/Decorations/Friendship Items, that allow you to skip wait times or raise your Magikarp faster. Pond Trainer Rank * Trainer * League Victories (Earned Medals) * Magikarp's Nickname * Retirement (not available at start of game) Menu * Next Goal * Menu Options: Decorate, Items, Achievements, Purchase, Settings, Diamond Miner Town * Coin Shop: Food, Training * Diamond Shop Friendship Items, Decorations, Items * Records Hall of Fame, Pattern Dex, Event Dex, Status Training League * League Map * Rewards Random Important things Fishing (Intro below) Mayor Karp (Mayor Karp Picture) Welcome to the world of Magikarp Jump. The name is Karp. Everyone calls me Mayor Karp, though. I'm in charge here in Hoppy town, a magical place where everybody loves Magikarp! Everybody raises Magikarp around here. (Magikarp Picture) Magikarp is... well... It is a fine jumper, that's for sure! It can jump like nobody's business! Sure, it's famous for being weak and pathetic and utterly useless... Yet it just keeps on jumping! You gotta admire that, don't you think? That why we all love this plucky little Pokemon around here! (Mayor Karp with Magikarp on either side) Here in these parts, folks like to compete to see whose Magikarp can jump higher. In fact, there are eight different leagues you can compete in. But we haven't had a league champion come out of our town in a long while. Even the Magikarp are beginning to lose their motivation! (Magikarp dissappear from image) Our Magikarp are more like Tragikarp these days. We gotta do something to fire 'em back up again! (Picture of "you") That's why I called you here. You're good at raising Pokemon, right? I bet you could raise up a champion Magikarp and bring back our town's pride! We could really use a win around here.It would sure pick up our poor Magikarp's spirits! So, do your best to raise up some fine Magikarp and go for the win in all eight leagues! ("You" next to Mayor Karp) Now, Why don't you show me you Magikarp? I'm sure it's a real doozy! (put 'sweat bubble above "your" head) What? Ya don't have a Magikarp?! (remove sweat bubble) Well, I never! All right, then. You head along with me. (Mayor Karp changes to casual clothes and walks you out to the "choose an Old Rod" screen) You see those three Old Rods there? Those are exactly the expert tools needed to fish up the mighty Magikarp! I used to be a Magikarp Trainer in my own day. Boy, did I make a splash back then! And now I'm just a washed-up old man. But I'll get ya started off right! I'll pick out the best Old Rod we got for ya... Here! Take this one! (first Rod is selected and you fish up a Magikarp- It should be a "standard" pattern) (Mayor Karp now says something about your Magikarp like:) That looks like a Magikarp that can really jump! (insert first magikarp catch picture) (Back to scene with missing Old Rod, you now have a Magikarp at your feet) That Magikarp still has some fight in it! Mm-hmm! I've got a good feeling about this! You're divin' right in to become a real Magikarp Trainer! So how's about I show ya how to get your feet wet? (send you to your pond and tells you about "JP" and how to feed your Magikarp. you are now forced to feed your Magikarp before you can do anything else) (Food Boosts JP- Did you see how that JP went up? Keep feeding that Magikarp!) (insert first pond visit capture) (Train your Magikarp! -Training is another way you can raise your Magikarp's JP.) (training unlocked pic) (Take on the League! -Now that your Magikarp's JP has gone up a bit you're ready to take on the league!) (league unlocked pic) Friend League (You with Magikarp and Mayor Karp) You already won your first league battle? I knew I was right to throw you in the deep end! If you can keep up this kind of pace... You might just be the one who'll win all eight leagues for us! All right! here's your final goal. Go for the win in the Friend League and the Quick League! They're both for beginners. Looks like your own magical tale is about to begin! Make a real big splash here in the world of Magikarp Jump! INTRO FINISHED Rewards: 100 Diamonds, 5 Training Sodas, 2 LP Resore (Town Unlocked) (Pic) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Magikarp Category:Magikarp Jump Category:Pokemon Category:Phone Category:Wiki Category:Wikia Category:Magikarp Jump Wikia Category:Magikarp Jump Wiki Category:Pokemon Magikarp Jump Wiki